User blog:The Atomic Spokesperson/SAS: P2W game or not
***THIS IS A REPOST OF THE COMMENTS ON THE RIA 15 SE PAGE. THIS IS SO THE DISCUSSION CAN HAPPEN ON A BLOG, NOT IN THE COMMENTS.*** Decent Premium weapon and decent smg. Not bad at all Still won't buy it though 3 days ago by 66mazda * **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NBRonson 55 still better which drops on 40 3 days ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/129.174.182.51Which means nothing, since premiums don't drop from boxes. Comparing the drop level of this gun to the WPX, it most likely has a minimum level requirement of 20 to use, so your argument is invalid. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NBpaying real money to skip 1st 40 levels of the game is useless 2 days ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.169.4.13Yeah, because you can hack your way to 100, right? Oh yeah, you can also manipulate RNG through strongbox hacks to get all those 10*** clean Ronson 55's. Want me to remind you again why your opinion stands so low? And besides, it's not "skipping" if you still have to play the game, and it's clearly not useless when in the hands of a LEGITIMATE player. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:4thDimensionTravelerA lot of hacks are broken now, meaning that its hard to get 100 and hard to not get banned. 2 days ago by 4thDimensionTraveler **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NBstill, why spend money to make a good game bad when you can buy 2 great games for the money? it's like a dollar for 20 NK coins, right? 2 days ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.169.4.13I don't see how spending money on a game makes it bad, unless it reeks purely of p2w, which SAS 4 does not. You go spend your money on those "great games," which are also intrinsically subjective thanks to the vague context you put them in. To each his own. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NByou see, the game's already P2W do you not see all those NK coin for purchase stuff on the game? I found that you would be able to buy aug cores with NK coins soon 1 day ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.169.4.13Most of the stuff is not p2w in the store, and I'm not blind. There's still an RNG factor to boxes, which most of the packs have. There are only a few people who would spend so much for so little effect, so it's not p2w by far due to little incentive. People choose what they want to spend their money on. Since hacks as well as the incentive to cheat exist, your argument is invalid. 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NByou see, those premiums are P2W go ahead, spend 20 dollars into this game, and see what happens 1 day ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.169.4.13To me, it seems like you don't understand the concept of "pay to win." You deem SAS 4 as such just because money was spent on a free flash game. So, what was the $20 spent on? Could be anything, but it will not give the spender any significant advantage because you forgot to factor in the player's skill, which makes a world of a difference. The fact that hacks exist which allow you to get better guns make the premiums not p2w. Plus, weren't you talking about how most of the premiums get outclassed by some of the better guns (e.g. RED Shockfield, Sub-light, etc.)? If you can get those guns, legitimate or not, there's pretty much no motive to get premiums, am I right? With no motive, no money is spent, and nothing happens to either the consumer or NK. Don't get me wrong, I'm only trying to defend that SAS 4 is not p2w. Even with outrageous prices, premiums don't give any better advantage compared to the normal player. 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/129.174.182.51Jump to now: 400 coins for Torment. Sorry I even tried to defend SAS 4 for not being p2w because NK, you are just being fucking stupid. 14 hours ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyrunnerM35I'd take a T7 instead. 14 hours ago by SkyrunnerM35 **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NBtell me if I'm wrong; premiums are still powerful, like you frekkin said above comments, and you do buy keys for coins, you buy boxes for coins, and you even can buy cores for coins in near future 13 hours ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.169.4.13You're not wrong, but you're not right either. You assume that players will immediately spend real money for store items without first considering other alternatives, which brings up the aforementioned hacks, RNG, and normal play. You don't make the decisions for them, they do. 11 hours ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:4thDimensionTravelerThere are no existing hacks for premium weapons/respec tokens/revive tokens. One needs to learn them (by looking in the code), but that takes months of hard work and many are not willing to do that. 11 hours ago by 4thDimensionTraveler **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NBI think you do not realize definition of "P2W" if you can pay for unfair advantage over others, it's P2W 10 hours ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.169.4.13Ok, if you think I do not know what p2w means, please define the standards of the "unfair advantage" you speak of? As I already said, player skill is of great value, which should be taken into account. Right now, you're assuming that the player base is divided between buyers and free players. This p2w you speak of doesn't exist also because of the readily available hacks for normal gear. Since there is mobility for the player, there are many choices besides paying to make progress in the game. Even good luck can send you through the ranks as a free player. If you want to make some actual arguments rather than beat around the bush, please take the time to understand and refute my points. Unless you want me to repeat myself, don't bother replying, because your statements are largely unfounded. 8 hours ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldenApple_NBdo we really have to take hacking into account? you might as well say no game in existance is P2W because they all can be hacked 7 hours ago by GoldenApple NB **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.169.4.13Read readily available (*cough* Konghack *cough*). It takes seconds to make an account and gain good gear without ever knowing how to even edit AoBs. 4 hours ago by A Wikia contributor **http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Atomic_SpokespersonP2W games aren't bad. take BTD Battles for instance. It is a multiplayer game with a OP tower (cobra) that you can get legit but is so hatd you're better off buying it. And the fact you can BUY MEDALLIONS (cash) that is used to get towers. But there is a limiting factor that makes is good. Battle Points. They are like levels where you unlock new towers. How do you get battle points? You WIN BATTLES. No paying, no hacking (I've tried myself). 1 second ago by The Atomic Spokesperson Category:Blog posts